Devices that assist an individual user in washing his/her back are known in the art. Prior devices, although beneficial to the handicapped and obese who have difficulty reaching all areas of the back, have shortcomings that cause them to be difficult to clean and nearly impossible to sterilize. These devices are largely constructed using water absorbent materials such as terry cloth and sponge which, because of the tightness of the weave or their natural configuration, inherently provide sheltered spaces where dirt and germs can become trapped. These prior devices dry very slowly allowing for the growth of mold and bacteria, and they are very difficult to clean thoroughly after use.
The present invention solves the problem associated with cleaning these prior devices by choosing the materials and configuration of the device to promote the desired thorough cleaning.